Crybabies
by KiaraShell
Summary: Shikamaru Week Day 7: Free Day Shikamaru came back holding a blue box. He sat down and put it on the table. Shikadai became silent and approached his father. He opened the box and pull out a bottle of disinfectant, a clean white cloth, a pair of round black earrings and a long, sharp needle. Shikadai watched silently as Shikamaru arranged everything on the table.


**Shikamaru Week Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

 **Crybabies**

«I want to get my ears pierced».

«What?», Shikamaru asked, rising his eyes from the papers he was reading. He was sure he had heard well, but he hadn't quite expected such a question to come from his five-year-old son.

«I want to get my ears pierced!», Shikadai repeated firmly, staring straight into his father's eyes.

«I got it», Shikamaru answered putting down his papers on the table. «Why now? You've never been interested before».

Shikadai lowered his gaze and started playing with the rim of his shirt.

«Because… now I'm big enough to have my ears pierced. And I like earrings», the child told him.

«I see, you like earrings…», Shikamaru said, trying not to chuckle. «You do know it hurts a little, right?» Shikadai nodded vigorously.

«I'm not scared!», he exclaimed pouting.

«I believe you!», Shikamaru said raising his hands. «I just wanted to make sure you are aware».

«I told you, I'm big now! And Inojin got his ears pierced too».

Well now, Shikamaru thought, _that_ was the _real_ reason why Shikadai wanted to wear earrings.

«Shikadai», he told his son, «you don't have to do it just because one of your friends did».

«But…»

«That's definitely not a good enough reason!». Both Shikadai and Shikamaru turned their heads towards the kitchen door, where Temari stood holding a rag in her hands. She had just finished washing the dishes after their dinner, and apparently, she had overheard the conversation between her son and husband.

«But I really want to!», Shikadai exclaimed looking pleadingly at her.

«You could regret it», Temari pointed out.

«Once you get your ears pierced, there's no turning back», Shikamaru intervened. «I want you to be sure about this».

«I am», Shikadai answered firmly. He looked at his mother to receive her approval. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

«You won't budge, will you?»

Shikadai shook his head vigorously, as a shy smile started to bend his lips at the thought of having convinced both his parents so quickly.

«Alright then…», Temari agreed. Shikamaru smiled at him.

«Yes!», Shikadai yelled jumping up and down.

Shikamaru stood up and left the room to gather all the necessary tools. Temari took the rag back into the kitchen, then reached her son in the living room. Shikadai was still giggling happily. Temari couldn't help but smile too. She was aware it was tradition among the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans to wear earrings, and she knew Shikadai would eventually ask for it. That was why she hadn't really opposed his idea. The moment came sooner than she had expected though.

Shikamaru came back holding a blue box. He sat down and put it on the table. Shikadai became silent and approached his father. He opened the box and pull out a bottle of disinfectant, a clean white cloth, a pair of round black earrings and a long, sharp needle. Shikadai watched silently as Shikamaru arranged everything on the table. His eyes focused on the needle and for a moment he doubted his intentions.

«Still sure?», Shikamaru asked, amused by the child's worried face.

«Yes!», Shikadai answered, regaining his self-confidence.

«Good. Then first of all, we need to disinfect your ears, otherwise we could cause an infection», Shikamaru explained grabbing the bottle of disinfectant. Temari sat down in front of her husband and exhorted Shikadai to sit on her lap. As soon as the boy settled down, Temari took the cloth and let Shikamaru pour the content of the bottle over it. Then she started rubbing it on his ears. Shikadai was motionless. He watched attentively as his father took the lighter he always kept in the pocket of his pants. He lit it and used its flame to sterilize the needle.

«Alright!», Temari said putting down the cloth. Shikamaru put out the flame.

«Good, we're ready». Shikadai gulped slightly as his father approached him with the needle. The boy unconsciously moved backwards pressing his back against his mother's chest. Temari chuckled putting her hands on his shoulders to gently push him forward.

«Changing your mind?», she asked. Shikadai shook his head.

«No», he answered.

«In which case… », Shikamaru said, «I'll use this needle to pierce the lobe. Then I'll put on the earring. You'll feel a little pain. Try to bear with it, alright?»

Shikadai nodded. Shikamaru got closer and started piercing his son's left ear. Shikadai's eyes instantly filled with tears. He bit his lower lip, trying to stay motionless, as his father slowly moved the needle to form a perfectly round hole. Shikamaru took out the needle and put on the earring. Shikadai let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

«You alright?», Shikamaru asked him, pretending not to see his wet eyes.

«Y-Yes», the boy answered, trying to sound as self-confident as possible. He didn't want to admit it actually hurt more than he had expected. Temari gently patted his head.

«We can wait a bit for the other one», she told him.

«No!», Shikadai exclaimed fighting back the tears. «I want the other too».

«As you wish», Shikamaru said grabbing the needle again. For the second time, he got closer to Shikadai, used the needle to pierce his right ear, then he put on the earring.

«All done!», Shikamaru said triumphantly. Shikadai's eyes were closed. He nodded slowly and smiled softly. Shikamaru's heart softened at the sight. His boy was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. His little hands were on his knees, tightly grabbing the fabric of his pants. His body trembled slightly. He couldn't take it any longer.

Temari ran her hands over his arms to comfort him. She looked at Shikamaru. Her eyes locked with his, then her gaze swayed towards the door. Shikamaru sighed and got up.

«I'll go grab a towel to clean up», he said patting Shikadai's head. Temari grinned at him, glad he had understood her message. Shikamaru left the room and the thuds of his footsteps disappeared in the corridor.

«You can cry, you know…»

Shikadai turned around and looked at his mother with wide teary eyes. He shook his head slowly.

«Why not?»

«Only weak boys cry…», Shikadai whispered rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Temari blinked surprised.

«Who told you that?», she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

«I know it!», the boy exclaimed. «Strong ninjas never cry, heroes never cry, and dad never cries!».

Temari burst out laughing, much to Shikadai's disbelief.

«That's not true!», she managed to say as her laughter faded. «Your dad can cry too, I assure you that». Shikadai confused gaze settle on her face. Temari playfully poked his nose with her finger. «I even used to tease him about it when we were young», he told him, feeling a bit nostalgic as she said so.

«But…». Shikadai's voice was unsteady. His questioning look, his light frown made Temari want to squeeze him in her arms. She moved his body so that he could fully turn around and, still resting on her lap, face her.

«Listen, Shikadai», she resumed. «Crying is not for weak nor for brave ones. When someone cries, that just means they're _human_. I saw your dad cry several times… after he failed in his first mission, when he lost his _sensei_ … but also when you were born and he held you in his arms for the first time», she told him wiping with her thumb a tear that had managed to escape his eye.

«When you cry, that means you're feeling something, and emotion, and there's nothing wrong with it! You don't have to be ashamed. That's something your dad taught me», Temari told him patting gently his head. Shikadai listened carefully to his mother, and a warm, reassuring feeling raised in his chest. He had been too proud to cry, and too ashamed to shed a single tear in front of his dad, but Temari's words had managed to lighten his mood. Shikadai was now willing to let it go, but, surprisingly enough, he soon realized his ears didn't hurt that much anymore. Unconsciously, a small smile bent his lips.

«They don't hurt now…», he whispered, loud enough for Temari to hear.

«That's good news. Now you should check if dad did a good job», she said chuckling.

«I'll get a mirror!», Shikadai exclaimed enthusiastically as he ran out the room. He was so excited he nearly bumped into Shikamaru, who had been standing against the doorframe, careful not to be seen. Shikadai didn't even realize his father had been there the whole time and rushed to the bathroom to retrieve the mirror.

Shikamaru joined his wife in the living room.

«That was an unexpected speech coming from you. What about "emotional training"?», he said sarcastically as he sat down next to her. Temari smirked playfully.

«Shut up _crybaby_ ».

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello:) This is my third and last fanfiction for Shikamaru Week. Someone might say Shikamaru's presence is not so important in this story. That is, if we consider his physical presence. But I think Shikamaru's character is so loved and esteemed because of his capability to influence other people's actions and minds. Temari knows it very well, having experienced it on her skin. That's why I thought this short story could fit in an event that's about Shikamaru himself. In every word Temari says to Shikadai there's his shadow.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
